Dark Shadows
by SilverSapphire34523
Summary: Sometimes it takes just a little change, to make you realise that the world is indeed a horrible place. A young girl accidentally learns a secret about Kurapika which puts her in a dangerous position.Wait a minute ... What Kurapika has a twin brother! Rated T for blood and gore.
1. WhenXEverythingXChanged

**A/N Hi guys I'm Silver **

**This is my first HunterxHunter story **

**Also this story does not follow the ****HunterxHunter timeline.**

**Well guys here is a much better edited version of my first chapter i hope you like it tell me if its better than the old one :)**

**Disclaimer: HunterxHunter does not belong to me it belongs to Toshihiro Togashi the only thing in this story that actually belongs to me is Gail**

**Gail: That was the mot horrible thing that ever happened to me **

**Hey I'm not that bad at least I feed you**

***cough* don't mind her she likes to imagine things! *nervously smiles***

** Anyway lets start the story!**

* * *

Gail woke to the startling cold of Yorkshin's winter air. She could hardly see anything in the bedroom. The door was closed, the slatted windows opened to allow the cold, November air to whistle through the fly screen. She sat up. Squinting through the darkness, she saw her father lying on the queen-sized bed to her right. He looked exhausted from his work with his new mafia boss. To her left, she knew, was her little sister Anne, who was whimpering in her sleep.

"Another nightmare, I suppose." Gail said to herself. She leaned over and brushed her fingertips over Anne's cheek. She quieted down and turned over. Closing her eyes one last time, Gail stealthily slipped out of her cotton blankets and crept out from her mattress next to Anne's. After she was dressed, she opened the door quietly as to not wake up her father and sister. The kitchen sat next to the bedroom, the only other room in the house.

Her mother was up, bustling around in the kitchen. Why, at like, three o'clock in the morning, Gail couldn't imagine. She looked more stressed than ever. Strands of auburn red hair escaped out of her bun. She was too busy to even notice her daughter. Gail didn't feel angry. She needed to get a breath outside. Her family had been like that for half a year now. She could still remember a few months ago, now she would be taking a nice bath with maids serving her, but all because of a single mistake they were now living in an apartment in the city.

Before opening the front door, she grabbed a pair of spare keys and quietly stepped into the elevator. She pressed the 'Ground Floor' button, hurried past the front desk and walked out into the loud, forever-busy city, Yorkshin. It was the only place where no one took note of the time and there was always a million cars whizzing past your home. There were only two ways to tell that it was night. One, the stars were out. Two, no one walked on the streets. She hugged herself in a vain attempt to warm up and walked through the wet, deserted sidewalks. She stopped to admire a 5 star hotel run by the Marfia family. She remorsely remembered that she once used to live like that, one of those naïve little rich girls who listened to her 'Papa' and dressed in neat prim dresses. Shaking her head she thought, _no use crying over spilt milk. Her father, being a professional hunter, would surely find a way to make her family better again_. Then, all too quickly, she found herself in Beggar's Avenue and clutched her scarf and jacket to her avoiding the sad and greedy gazes of the many thieves struggling to feed starving families.

Gail let out a breath once the horrible smell of urine and waste disappeared as she left the beggars far behind. Suddenly she stopped. Where was she going? Then she shrugged. She knew the majority of the city as well as the back of her palm. Smirking, she looked down at her palm in the soft moonlight, expecting to see the usual tan skin. To her surprise, there was a fresh scar, angry red and throbbing. She gasped. When was that there? Then she laughed. How ironic. She came to a stop at a stretch of black gates. They were open. Inside the gates was quiet, only disturbed by the occasional rustle of the bare tree branches brushing against each other. The whole garden was basically an oval of green grass. She walked through and sat down on the frost-covered grass, far away from the hustle of the city. For the first time in a while, she felt calm. She hadn't felt like that since the learning **NEN**from her father. She was also going to take the hunter exam because of what happened. She had to stay home to support her family and was still getting over the disappointment. Pushing the self pity away, she replaced it with a hard thought. All she needed to do was look after her family. Nothing else mattered but her family. Nothing.

Gail had been sitting there for a while when she heard light, nearly silent, footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see a boy around her age wearing a tuxedo, clearly a bodyguard. He carried an air of coldness around him. If he was strong or not, Gail didn't want to find out.

"This is private property." He said in a calm, emotionless tone. Gail looked at his face. Goose bumps appeared on her arms but the reason why, she didn't know. She couldn't see much in the dim starlight, but he had nice facial features despite his intial coldness. His hair glowed in the night-light, which she thought was blonde. She had a weird urge to run away from his intimidating aura. He was about average height but almost twenty centimeters taller than her. She was already quite short, though. Her family wasn't exactly known for their tallness. But his face showed no emotion. He looked calm. When talked his voice was full of authority. This annoyed Gail deeply. "Go home." He commanded.

Gail felt anger bubbling in her chest, making her face warm and making her goose bumps disappear. Her heartbeat became even faster, though. That always happened when she flew into a temper.

"Listen, Mr Whatever-your-name-is. You are not the boss of me and its not your business I'm here!" she snapped. The defiance was obvious on her face.

"I have a name. Kurapika. It is my business since you are trespassing my boss's property, and I suggest you go before I force you to." Kurapika replied coolly, ignoring Gail when she opened her mouth to give him a snarky reply.

After hearing what he said, Gail's mind wrestled with two emotions. Her anger towards this irritating boy and the reasonable part of her brain. She didn't want to get in trouble with the mafia, everyone knew that, but what made her really decide to go was this guy's aura. The tension was unbearable. It was like a curled cobra getting ready to strike, baring its fangs at you as a warning. She had a feeling he was one of the most dangerous individuals she had and would ever meet.

"Whatever." Gail muttered angrily. Kurapika nodded satisfied that the girl would leave.

Although he had won, she got up slowly to get on his nerve. Every part of her body was telling him that he wasn't completely in control of her. She stomped off.

He nodded, then walked away like nothing happened.

When Gail got home, her sister and father were up. They were crowded around the dining table, munching on some bacon and eggs.

"Where were you, sweetie?" Her mother asked, rushing over to her.

"Walking." Gail answered as she hung her coat on the doorknob of the bedroom.

"You got to be careful these days, Gail. The mafia is getting more active everyday." her mother warned, going back to the table once knowing her daughter was okay.

Gail mentally prepared for the long lecture she was about to receive when the door suddenly burst open. Dozens of men in black suits holding big guns rushed into the small apartment.  
"What's happening?" Her father voiced what she was thinking. Before he could get a response, the guard nearest to him hit the side of his head with the butt of his gun. Her father crumpled to the floor. Gail opened her mouth to scream, thinking, _what have we done wrong, _before she saw a flash of black and her world turned dark.

* * *

**A/N Well this the first chapter guys hope u liked it, Kurapika has been under appreciated in the anime so i just decided to write this story updates will be slow because I am really busy these days.**

**remember to follow/favourite and review**

**with that!**

**SilverSapphire34523 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys it's Silver!

Sorry to bring your hopes up but this isn't an update. I would just like to wish everyone happy holidays :)

Happy birthday Karma Akabane and Levi Ackerman! ㇳ4

Anyway Merry Christmas everyone!

Usually I'll be in Australia so Christmas would of been yesterday but I'm in Hawaii at the moment so Mele Kalikimaka! ( That was Merry Christmas in Hawaiian ^_^)

Anyway Luv u all 3

with that!

SilverSapphire34523 out!

()()

(0.0)

(_._)

A bunny! It's my Christmas present/holiday present for u guys :)


End file.
